1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1(2H)-isoquinolone compounds and the acid addition salts thereof which exhibit useful anti-ulcer activity, blood flow increasing activity in stomach mucous membrane, anti-hypertensive activity, analgesic activity, anti-histamine activity, anti-cholinergic activity and gastric secretion inhibitory activity in mammals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a wide variety of 1(2H)-isoquinolone compounds were known to have various pharmacological activities. For example, Coyne et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,394 discloses 2-aminoalkyl-3-substituted-phenyl-1(2H)-isoquinolones having anti-inflammatory and anti-microbial activities; Japanese patent publication (Unexamined) No. 122,075/76 and German OLS No. 2,702,600 disclose 7-substituted-3-substituted-phenyl-1(2H)-isoquinolone compounds useful as, for example, anti-convulsant and anti-hypertensive agents. However, these known compounds are different from the compounds of the present invention in their activities and/or chemical structures.
The present inventors have previously found that certain type of 1(2H)-isoquinolone compounds have excellent analgesic, gastric secretion inhibitory, anti-depresant, anti-histamine, anti-cholinergic and anti-ulcer activities as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 182,188 filed Aug. 28, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,210. As a result of further studies, the present inventors have also found that the 1(2H)-isoquinolone compounds and the acid addition salts thereof according to the present invention are useful as pharmaceutical agents.